Four founders, pot brownies and a kid
by TheTwoMind
Summary: Harry broke... But, it was on purpose... To save himself... Now he's got four houses, acting like the founders, a bum with pot brownies, and a 5 year old version of himself inside his head... He's so damn screwed.


**AN: Hey guys! OH GOD! BYE GUYS! *Runs from a large amount of Characters from older stories* I'M SORRY!**

Harry Potter, boy-who-lived-to-be-hyphenated, sat on the Hogwarts Express in peaceful silence, at least in the real world. But…

 **The mindscape of Harry Potter.**

Five figures walked around a house, all of them practically identical apart from a few changes. One of them had messy, curled hair and a look on his face that would scare any prankster in all the right ways. One of them had smooth carefully placed hair, an insane grin and a permanent twitch in his right arm and his entire skull. Another had smooth hair that lay wherever it landed, a calm expression on his face and a book in his hands. One of them stood in the kitchen, humming away at a song as he made cupcakes, with long curly hair that reached his shoulders, a content look on his face. One of them had a bored look on his face and a bag full of pot brownies, no I don't know where and no I don't know he got them.

 **Real world.**

Harry looked up as someone entered the room without knocking.

"Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost one." A girl said bossily.

Harry's head twitched slightly as he grinned.

"Lost one? Lost one? Oh that's funny! You think the toad was lost! No, no no no no… That toad… He ran, he ran for his life!" He said as his right arm and his entire head twitched.

"You could have just said no!" She snapped at him angrily, storming out.

"Jeez, what a b*tch!" He said, shrugging and locking the door, by slamming a large hammer into it…

 **Years ago.**

Harry sat in his cupboard in pain, he couldn't take it anymore… His mind would be lost if it carried on, so… He broke it, he fragmented his personality in order to save himself… He was split into five individuals…

Rick, who was most like the true Harry Potter and his father, a prankster at heart, a hero through and through, but unwilling to fight if he had a chance of killing someone.

Salan, who was insane through and through. He could play even a true Slytherin like a fiddle without them even realising. He was the fighter, creating a scythe from somewhere that he would use like an expert, a sadist that loved to watch people squirm, also a Jashinist, basically a religious sadist, but the other personalities kept him from going on and on about it too much, he even had a pendant that all of the personalities wore on the real body, even if it was just too keep him happy.

Rut, a bookworm, but incredibly creative, a true strategist capable of beating even a general in anything. Terrible at fighting but able to keep Salan in check easily. Rut also had a habit of speaking his mind without thinking about how it will affect others.

Haru, the team Mom, kind, helpful, the only one that can cook, a, sometimes literally, mama bear. An expert at all things medical.

And finally… Larry, or as people liked to call him after playing a certain game, Larry Butz, mostly because Butz. The lazy one, he had pot brownies, he was responsible for dealing with the rest of the groups insomnia and also helped to deal with emotional issues that Haru couldn't deal with…

This was the Potter Quintet, of course if you put them all together you would get Harry, but he was still there. He just didn't like having a physical form since he was mentally 5 forever… Harry was Harry, all of the others, but younger, a cry-baby, and very naïve, he usually kept the group going, even threatening to reform himself if they argued too much, and nearly doing it by accident when he couldn't think…

 **Present day.**

Salan was controlling the body at the moment, sort of, it was more like he was multitasking, he was playing poker with Rick and at the same time piloting the body.

' _You'd think she would be a little more polite…_ ' Rick pointed out to the entire group inside the mindscape, they could all hear it, or ignore it.

' _Yeah… I mean jeez lady, leave a guy to relax and he takes his pants off, should have let her watch…_ ' Larry agreed.

' _Larry put your pants on!_ ' Haru shouted from the kitchen of the mindscape, where he had a direct view of Larry to keep an eye on him.

' _Fiiiiine…_ ' He grumbled, putting them on.

' _I give up…_ ' Rut groaned, having been forced into playing with Rick and Salan.

' _You're no fun!_ ' Rick complained.

' _I'm the brain, not the fun…_ ' Rut pointed out.

' _Heh… Tick tock tick tock bang!_ ' Salan wisely said as he fell off of the mindscape table with a clock in his arms.

' _Exactly!_ ' Rick agreed, being the only one who could understand the insane sadist when he was like that. ' _But maybe we could use less tar? It's really hard to use._ ' He pointed out, as the doors shot open again.

' _I HAMMERED THE LOCK!_ ' Salan roared in shock.

"I heard Harry Potter was in this compartment." A platinum haired boy said snobbishly as he barged in with two grunts.

Haru took over quickly, recognising the signs he was seeing. "Yes that's me, but could those two please lose the masks? It's uncomfortable for me." He said, wriggling like he was trying to escape his skin when he actually was uncomfortable being around people hiding their true self from the world.

"Crabbe, Goyle." The boy said nodding to them as the Grunt looking boys stopped looking like idiots, one of them putting a pair of glasses on and the other one removing a pillow from under his shirt.

"Much better!" Haru said happily, bouncing on the seat happily, much to the amusement of the three. "Wait… You're still hiding behind one!" He accused, pointing at the boy again.

"What?!"

"Oh… You don't know!" Haru exclaimed understanding, stretching his arms and putting his hands on the boy's head, who stayed still in fear, extending his conscious into him, leaving the other's to watch the bodies frozen form.

 **Draco's mindscape**

Haru and Draco appeared inside of a tornado.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" He screamed in fear.

"It's your mind! You have to master it before you can find yourself!" Haru explained as he adjusted his body to be at a more comfortable angle… Eventually it was mastered…

 **Real world.**

Draco looked at his hands in shock as Haru rested his own hands on his lap.

"Better?" He nodded silently.


End file.
